Qui es-tu ?
by Marynes Malefoy
Summary: Seamus, je suis si content de te revoir, dit-il, tout bas. - Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu ?


_Premier OS pour le challenge lancé par Ginny et Mildred sur la plateforme Skyrock : écrire 25 OS pour écrire un calendrier de l'Avent._

* * *

La guerre est terminée. Harry Potter a vaincu. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je ne me souviens pas qui est ce garçon. Ma mère, qui est venue me voir, m'a pourtant dit que j'avais partagé durant six ans le même dortoir que lui. Je sais aussi différentes chose. Je sais que je m'appelle Seamus Finnigan. J'ai dix-sept ans. Je suis de sang-mêlé. Un médicomage m'a dit que durant la Bataille de Poudlard, j'ai été retrouvé inconscient. Quand ils ont réussi à me réveiller, je ne me souvenais de plus rien. Les médicomages ont essayé de me lancer différent sortilèges, de me faire boire toute sorte de potion, mais je ne récupère pas mes souvenirs. Ils m'ont conseillé de voir des personnes que j'ai connu dans le passé, afin qu'ils m'aident à retrouver cette mémoire, mais pour le moment, je n'ai revu que mes parents. Je comprends que les autres, mes amis, ne sont pas encore venus me voir. Je vois très bien, entre les murs de Ste Mangouste, qu'il y a encore beaucoup de blessés.

C'est très frustrant de ne se souvenir de rien. Ma mémoire est simplement remplie des dires de mes parents et des nouveaux « souvenirs » que j'ai ici. Je ne fais rien de mes journées, quand mes parents ne sont pas là, mis à part lire « L'Histoire de Poudlard » que mon père m'a ramené. Il pense que ça va m'aider à me souvenir de quelque chose, vu que j'ai passé toute ma scolarité à Poudlard. Et, de temps-en-temps, ça marche. J'ai des flashs dans ma tête, notamment quand j'ai lu le passage qui parle d'un plafond magique. J'ai vu dans ma tête, une salle immense, dont le plafond change avec le temps, il y a quatre grandes tables et sur celle-ci des plats qui donnent envient. Le chapitre sur les dortoirs aussi, m'a envoyé des images très précises dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à déterminer si c'est simplement mon imagination ou un souvenir qui refait surfasse.

J'étais encore allongé dans ce lit, quand vers midi, un jeune garçon de mon âge toque à ma porte. Je lui réponds d'entrer, et celui-ci s'approche de mon lit, tire une chaise et s'y assoit en silence. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Un garçon métis, aux cheveux tout aussi bruns que sa peau. Son visage me paraît familier. Bizarrement, j'ai l'impression que je lui fais déjà confiance. Je ne cesse de le regarder, comme si j'allais voir écrit sur lui toutes les réponses que je cherchais. Il prend la parole :

« Seamus, je suis si content de te revoir, dit-il, tout bas.  
- Excuse-moi, mais qui es-tu ? »

Il me regarde, tristement. Puis je vois une larme couler sur sa joue. Je vois à la lueur de ses yeux qu'il est triste que je lui pose cette question. Mais je ne sais vraiment pas qui il est, et j'ai l'impression qu'il peut m'aider à me souvenir de beaucoup de chose. Il l'essuie rapidement et me dit en souriant :

« Les médicomages disaient donc vrai. Je m'appelle Dean Thomas, il me tend sa main, j'étais à Poudlard avec toi.  
- Est-ce qu'on était amis ? je demande, de but en blanc.  
- Meilleurs amis, me répond-il, avec un petit sourire.  
- Je suis tellement désolé, je ne me rappelle de rien et…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas. On m'a déjà tout expliqué. Est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on parle ? Peut-être ça te permettra de te souvenir de quelques trucs.  
- Bien sûr, oui. Dis-moi comment on s'est rencontré. »

Dean se met à sourire plus franchement.

« Notre premier jour à Poudlard. On a tous les deux été envoyé à Gryffondor. Et puis, on s'est aussi retrouvé dans le même dortoir avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat.  
- Je ne me souviens plus de leur visage, je souffle.  
- Je te ramènerai une photo la prochaine fois. »

Je le remercie et il reprend son récit.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on est devenu amis, mais ça s'est fait rapidement. C'était comme une évidence qu'on s'entendrait à merveille. Je me souviens, notre premier cours de Sortilège avec le professeur Flitwick. Tu étais à côté d'Harry et je n'étais pas très loin. L'exercice était d'essayer de faire léviter une plume, il rit, je crois que ce n'était pas ton fort. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y étais pris, mais tu as complètement fait exploser la plume ! Tu avais le visage tout noir à cause de l'explosion. »

Voyant la scène dans ma tête, je souris. Encore une fois, les images dans ma tête étaient tellement réalistes, étaient-ce des souvenirs ? Je l'espère. Je me souviens d'une plume explosant et d'un professeur debout sur une montagne de livre. Je demande à Dean :

« Est-ce que le professeur était petit ? Enfin, très très petit.  
- Oui, tu… tu t'en souviens Seamus ? me demande-t-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.  
- Je crois oui, que ça me rappelle quelque chose ce premier cours. »

Une médicomage entre dans la pièce.

« C'est l'heure de manger monsieur Finnigan.  
- Je vais te laisser alors, me dit Dean, rejoignant la porte.  
- Dean ! Tu vas revenir n'est-ce pas ? »

Il me sourit, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Oui, je reviens demain si tu veux.  
- Merci. »

Puis il s'en va, me souriant une dernière fois. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de lui. A la façon dont il agit avec moi, je ne peux que le croire quand il me dit que nous avons été amis. Et ce qui m'a le plus troubler dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai vraiment eu l'impression de me souvenir de ce qu'il me racontait. J'ai encore eu des flashs, rien de bien spécial. Et ces flashs étaient vraiment courts, il n'y avait jamais des moments entiers, je me suis vu rire avec Dean, on était dans la Grande Salle. J'ai vu aussi un moment, beaucoup plus tard. Encore avec Dean mais il y avait aussi un jeune garçon brun et un autre roux. Il y avait aussi une fille aux cheveux brun bouclés qui riait avec nous. On était dans une salle et on s'entraînait à lancer un sort avec une baguette, il y avait beaucoup d'autres jeunes. Je me souviens qu'une sorte de spectre bleu est sortie de ma baguette, et rapidement, la forme bleutée s'est transformée en renard, commençant à courir dans la salle. D'autres aussi réussissaient à sortir de leur baguette, prenant la forme de différents animaux. Tout le monde était heureux.

« Mon patronus… »

Je ne sais même pas où j'ai entendu ce mot, mais je sais que cette forme bleutée que j'ai vu est un patronus. Plus précisément, mon patronus. Il faut que je demande à ma mère la prochaine fois que je la vois si ce dont je me souviens est vrai.

oOo

Je suis avec Dean dans le parc autour de Ste Mangouste. Il faisait incroyablement beau pour un mois de novembre, même si la température n'était en rien estivale. Il était revenu, tous les après-midi après qu'il soit venu la première fois me rendre visite, on a beaucoup discuté et il m'a montré divers endroits que j'étais censé déjà connaître.

« Alors Seamus. Ça, il me montre une grosse balle marron, c'est un Souafle. Les poursuiveurs doivent se passer cette balle et essayer de marquer le plus de point possible en envoyant le Souafle dans un des trois buts de l'équipe adverse.  
- Et ces deux là ? je demande en montrant deux boules plus petite que le Souafle et plus foncées.  
- Ce sont des Cognards. Ces balles ensorcelées s'attaquent aux joueurs durant la partie, pour essayer de les faire tomber de leur balai. Les batteurs sont là afin de protéger les joueurs en frappant dans les balles avec une batte. Logique non ?  
- Ouais… Et celle là ?  
- Ça, c'est un Vif d'or. L'attrapeur doit attraper le Vif d'or pour mettre fin au match. Des matchs ont déjà duré plusieurs jours ! Le Vif d'or fait gagner cent cinquante point à l'équipe qui réussi à l'attraper.  
- Donc il y a des poursuiveurs, des batteurs et des attrapeurs, c'est bien ça ?  
- C'est ça, trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs, un attrapeur et aussi un gardien ! Le gardien protège les buts des tires de l'équipe adverse. Et voilà, tu sais toutes les règles.  
- Comment j'ai fait pour tout retenir par le passé ? dis-je d'un air désespéré. »

Dean me lance un Souafle que je rattrape de justesse. Il rit en me lançant un balai.

« Maintenant, il faut que je t'apprenne à monter à balai !  
- Merlin, sauve-moi…  
- Et on va s'entraîner à se lancer le Souafle ! »

Il rit encore une fois et prend son propre balai. Je ne pouvais déjà plus me passer de lui. Il avait raison la dernière fois, c'est comme une évidence, on était fait pour être amis.

oOo

Enfin, je suis libre ! Les médicomages m'avaient autorisé à sortir de l'hôpital. J'étais maintenant chez ma mère. J'écris beaucoup de lettre à Dean car j'habite assez loin de chez lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait prévu de m'emmener à Londres. Soudain, il apparut dans la cheminée du salon. Il salue ma mère qui était assise dans le canapé, elle le salue en retour et je me dirige vers lui, pour le saluer.

« Alors, t'es prêt pour le Chemin de Traverse ?  
- Plus que prêt ! Mais comment on va faire pour y aller ?  
- Par la cheminée ! Prends de la poudre de cheminette et place-toi dans la cheminée. »

Je pris donc cette poudre dans la main et je me place dans la cheminée.

« Ok, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?  
- Tu jettes la poudre à tes pieds en disant très clairement « Chemin de Traverse ! », me dit-il en prenant lui aussi un peu de poudre.  
- A tout à l'heure maman ! Chemin de Traverse, dis-je clairement ! »

Le feu devient vert et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve rapidement sur un trottoir sur, ce que je pense être, le Chemin de Traverse. Je suis complètement émerveillé par la beauté des lieux. Dean me rejoint et m'agrippe l'épaule.

« Alors, c'est beau hein ?  
- Plus que tu ne le crois ! J'ai l'impression d'être déjà venu ici…  
- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?  
- Oui, c'est sûr. »

Rapidement, il m'emmène dans un bar à l'entrée principale du Chemin. Il me dit qu'il veut absolument commencer par me faire boire une Bièraubeurre avant de me montrer le reste des boutiques. Enfin plutôt, de me refaire découvrir car je suis censé, d'après ce qu'il me dit, avoir passé de longues heure dans cette rue, à acheter des fournitures scolaires.

On rentre dans un bar dont la pancarte à l'entrée m'indique que c'est le Chaudron Baveur. Etrange nom qui pourtant me rappelle quelque chose, comme si j'en avais déjà entendu parler. On s'installa à une table et Dean commande deux Bièraubeurre. On discute en attendant les boissons.

« Oh, il y a quelque chose qu'on a fait ensemble qui devrait forcément te rappeler quelque chose. »

Je l'écoute attentivement. J'aime beaucoup quand il me raconte des souvenirs. C'est plaisant. Le plus souvent, tous ces souvenirs font ressurgir en moi de nouveau souvenirs. Ma mère a raison, tout le temps passé avec Dean m'aide grandement à recouvrir la mémoire.

« Pendant l'été avant notre quatrième année, nous sommes allés avec ta mère à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. On était dans une tante décorée aux couleurs de l'Irlande, tout était vert, même tes vêtements ! il rit. Le dernier match était un match opposant l'équipe de Bulgarie à celle d'Irlande. On était dans les gradins et on ne cessait d'hurler, c'était tellement amusant ! L'attrapeur Bulgare, Viktor Krum a réussi à attraper le Vif d'or mais les irlandais avaient beaucoup de points d'avance. Et c'est finalement eux qui ont remporté la coupe. Tu étais tellement content ! Ton pays était champion du monde de Quidditch et tu ne cessais de crier. »

Des souvenirs affluent dans ma tête, je revoie une foule immense et je vois des joueurs voler sur leur balai à travers des jumelles. Je me souviens de l'euphorie dans laquelle je me trouvais, de la joie quand le juge à siffler la fin du match et qu'il a annoncé l'Irlande gagnante. C'était tellement bon de se souvenir à nouveau.

« Dean, tu vas me prendre pour un fou, mais j'ai l'impression que je m'en souviens. »

Mon ami sourit simplement à ma remarque. On sort du bar après avoir payé Tom et Dean m'emmène vers un magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et dans plusieurs autres magasins présents sur le Chemin de Traverse.

oOo

On a passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, avec Dean. Petit à petit, il m'a représenté les personnes avec qui je passais du temps à l'époque. C'était tellement plaisant de voir d'autres gens qui semblaient bien me connaître. J'ai revu Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny et Luna. Les revoir m'a permit de me souvenirs d'encore plus de chose. Et puis, même si j'ai encore des trous de mémoire, même si certains moments restent flou, maintenant, je sais qui sont mes amis et je sais qui je suis.

* * *

_Des avis ? Des critiques ? Donnez-moi vos avis !_


End file.
